With a conventional support structure for a forklift power train, in the case of a forklift provided with a counterweight 110 in the rear part of a body frame 102 as shown in FIGS. 10, and 11, a differential gear case 103 is attached to the front side of the body frame 102 through the intermediary of an axle support 108. Further, there is formed a power train 107 comprising an engine 101, a power transmission device 101b, such as a clutch or torque converter, and so forth, and a transmission case 101a, provided in that order from the rear side of the body frame 102, wherein an output shaft of the transmission case 101a is coupled with the differential gear case 103 side of the body frame 102 through the intermediary of an universal joint 109. Further, on the front side of the body frame 102, the power train 107 is supported by frame brackets 100SF′, 100SF, installed at two locations, on the right and left side, respectively, through the support members 100F, 100F′, disposed on both side faces of the transmission case 100a, on the right and left side, respectively, while, on the rear side of the body frame 102, the power train 107 is supported by frame brackets 100SR′, 100SR, installed at two locations, on the right and left side, respectively, through the rear side support members 100R′, 100R, respectively, thereby adopting a so-called four-point mount system.
Incidentally, with the four-point mount system described, because there is no choice but to support the power train at positions where roll vibration of the power train is large in amplitude, vibration isolation members provided at supports need to be reasonably soft in order to reduce vibration propagation to the body frame. In such a state, however, rocking (swaying back-and-forth and from side-to-side in such a case as when the vehicle is suddenly accelerated, decelerated or turned) of the power train, other than the roll vibration, increases, causing problems such as breakage of the universal joint, interference between a fan and a shroud, damage to intake and exhaust pipes, generation of abnormal sounds, and so forth.
Accordingly, as a countermeasure against the problems, there has been disclosed a technology whereby a length of wire 204 is strung at four locations via a vibration isolation member as shown in FIGS. 12, and 13, in order to restrict movement of a power train 207.
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1993-54041
[Patent Reference 2]
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1986-61225